


I'm not going to be the first one to ask

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Cooperation, Embarrassed, Fixing a bike, Horny, M/M, Macdeau, Manu and Justin live together, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: Emmanuel and Justin live together in a house. One day while Justin is fixing Manu's bike, Manu becomes horny, but is too embarrassed to say it to Justin.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I'm not going to be the first one to ask

It was almost noon when Justin went to the garden to finally fix Emmanuel's bike. Emmanuel stayed at home to do some work; write, read and stuff like this. He didn't even notice when he lost his focus and his mind wandered off to think about sex. At first he tried to focus again, forget about these silly thoughts that distracted him. Finally he gave up, he knew he hadn't any chances to win with his inner self, instinct. Manu stood up and went to the window, which was next to the door to garden. He looked through it at Justin, who was wearing shorts and tight t-shirt.  
Emmanuel unconsciously licked his lips, staring a bit too intently as he found himself getting restless. Justin looked good in that T-shirt, his muscles flexing under the fabric as he was fixing the bike. Emmanuel’s mind wandered further, straying from anything even remotely decent. It was a difficult situation. He was clearly backed up and horny, but of course he couldn’t tell Justin that. What was he supposed to do?  
Soon clouds split and it became extremely hard to stand outside on mercy of the sun. Justin took off his shirt and Emmanuel sighed in delight. Looking at Justin's muscles and fighting his own urge to touch himself or jump on the Canadian, he didn't realize, that Justin had turned to the window and was now looking at the starring Manu. "Emmanuel? Could you stop starring and help me here? It looks like I'm not that great at fixing things" shouted Justin from the middle of the garden.   
Knowing the "situation" in is pants Emmanuel knew he was in danger. Well shit...  
“Coming!” Emmanuel answered, putting on a hoodie long enough to cover up his...  
It would become too hot at some point though, so he’d have to hurry.  
“Can you help me with that one?” Justin asked, pointing at a problem with the bike, and Emmanuel nodded.  
He could already feel the sweat forming on his forehead and under his shirt.  
“Aren’t you going to take that off?” Justin asked, after they’d spent about 5 minutes fixing the bike.  
“I don’t want to get sunburnt,” Emmanuel shrugged, although the heat was unbearable.  
Justin was becoming more wet as well, which only highlighted the features of his body. Perhaps Emmanuel’s situation would have solved itself if Justin had kept his shirt on.After the next 5 minutes passed, Justin touched Manu's neck and asked:  
"You could swim in your sweat... You really don't want to take this off?"  
"No... I'm fine.." Emmanuel answered and chuckled to confirm what he said.  
"If you say so... Well....let's finish it" Justin said and went back to work.  
They worked together until it was almost fixed and Emmanuel felt he was going to pass out. His breath became heavier and louder.  
"You fine ? Maybe you should go inside? I can try to end it alone..." Justin was clearly worried. Emmanuel didn't want to leave Justin. He was still horny and his instinct, his inner self, told him to stay next to his partner. He felt his problem solved itself with the help of the time, so he took his hoodie off.  
" Suddenly you want to take this off?" Justin chuckled "Why not earlier? Were you hard or something?" Justin was of course joking, but Manu blushed and looked down.  
“You’re awfully red,” Justin smirked, putting a hand on Emmanuel’s thigh. “Was I right?”  
Emmanuel simply scoffed. What was he supposed to say?  
“Perhaps,” he shrugged, as neutral as he could manage. “Are we gonna fix the bike or not?”  
Justin simply raised and eyebrow. It seemed like an odd thing to shrug off.  
“We’re almost done,” he said, moving his hand further up.  
"Yeah, so let's finish it" Emmanuel hissed.  
"Hmm ok... I mean... If you really want to." Justin said and moved his hand back.  
They ended working and went back to home. Both were awkwardly silent. Emmanuel embarrassed, that Justin discovered he was hard, Justin surprised, that Manu wanted to ignore this.  
"I'm going to make something to eat? Wanna help?" Justin asked.  
"I'd rather lie in bed..." Emmanuel answered and turned to go to the bedroom.  
However Justin held him by hand and turned back to him.  
"Emmanuel, what's wrong ?"  
“Sex,” Emmanuel said, upfront as ever. “I want sex.”  
Justin looked a bit surprised, perhaps not expecting that to be what Emmanuel was upset about.  
“Then why didn’t you just say so?” Justin asked, and Emmanuel seemed slightly puzzled.  
“How would I even say that?” He asked, getting a bit fidgety.  
“The way you said it just now was pretty good,” Justin pointed out. “Are you afraid I don’t want to do it? Or were you waiting for me to initiate it?”  
The conversation was a bit awkward, and Emmanuel couldn’t quite figure out why he was troubled, much less convey it to Justin.  
"I...." Emmanuel started, but didn't know how to end.  
"You...?" Justin asked.  
"It's embarrassing." said Emmanuel.  
Justin frowned. Emmanuel wanted to just disappear, vanish. He was all red and couldn't stand the pressure any longer. He turned to couch and lied on it, immediately pulling his knees to himself.  
“We’re in a relationship,” Justin said, slightly confused. “We should be able to communicate.”  
Emmanuel knew that Justin was right, and maybe he was being overly dramatic in regards to his reaction. Still, it felt unnatural that he had to ask for sex, while running the risk of rejection. He didn’t want to be a nuisance.  
“I don’t really wanna talk about this,” he sighed, looking away.  
Justin sat next to him.  
"You don't want to solve this problem?" Justin asked, confused even more.  
"I don't want to be the one to ask... It's still embarrassing." sighed Emmanuel in response.  
"OK.. So then, do you want to have sex?" Justin leaned forward and lied on Emmanuel.  
"You're huge, you're gonna crush me!" laughed the Frenchman.  
Justin kissed Manu's temple.  
"If this is what I have to do.." they both laughed and Justin let his hand wander under Emmanuel's shirt. Emmanuel shivered slightly, eager to have Justin touch him, however also wanting to pleasure Justin back. He unzipped his shorts, feeling him up.  
“This is why you shouldn’t be afraid to ask,” Justin smiled, leaning in further. “I always want you.”  
Emmanuel could sense that it was true since Justin was already hard. There was a sense of relief, and Emmanuel started using his hands to stimulate Justin, who moaned in response.  
Manu continued his actions and Justin groaned.  
"Babyyy..."  
Manu smiled and pulled Justin's pants and boxers down. They got him naked together and Justin looked at Manu, from top of his head to his feet.  
"You're so... Sensitive, easy to embarrass and blush... We need to make you loud and bold."  
Manu chuckled nervously, not knowing what was that supposed to mean. "okay"  
Justin lied his hand on Manu's neck and applied some pressure. He took off Manu's socks with the other hand and then traced it up to the place where jeans met shirt.  
"I wonder... Where would it hurt you the most if I bit you there?" he asked with mischievous smile on his lips. Emmanuel simply waited patiently, not sure what was going to happen. Justin pulled up his shirt, kissing him just below the belly button. Emmanuel sighed playing with Justin’s hair. It was sweet and pleasant, gentle even. Justin pulled down Emmanuel’s pants, holding him by the hips, then digging his teeth into Emmanuel’s thigh, hearing him groan in response. He kissed, and played even rougher when he noticed how much Emmanuel was enjoying it. He moved his lips closer to Emmanuel’s inner thighs, biting the sensitive skin, until he was satisfied with the marks he’d left.  
"Manu?" Justin said.  
"Hmm?" Emmanuel raised his head.  
"Could you stand up and strip for me? Take your time, don't hurry" Justin sat on the couch and watched Emmanuel standing up slowly, not sure about his moves. He still had his pants on, around his ankles, so they kind of bothered him. It was the first thing he took off before he unbottoned his shirt and let it fall on the floor. Now he was standing only in his briefs in front of Justin's eager stare, which made him uncomfortable.  
“Go on,” Justin ordered, licking his lips.  
Emmanuel simply stood there, not really able to continue. Justin simply leaned forward, his gaze fixated on Emmanuel.  
“I don’t...” Emmanuel started, trying to find the right words, however he was unsure of what to say or do.  
“Emmanuel, I’m naked,” Justin pointed out. “This isn’t fair, is it?”  
Emmanuel was very aware of that fact, and he supposed he’d have to keep stripping sooner rather than later.  
“Come here, ” Justin said, taking Emmanuel’s hand.  
He pulled him closer, sliding down his briefs, with a satisfied smirk.  
“You act all shy yet this part of you is begging me to take care of you,” Justin whispered. He then forced Manu to sat on his lap.  
"What do you want to do?" Justin said silently and smelled the scent of Manu's hair.  
"I... I don't know." Manu answered shyly.  
Justin took completely off Manu's briefs and threw them behind himself. Then he picked up the Frenchman in a way some people carry small children or more known; groom carries the bride.  
"You're hot enough to eat, y'know?" he said before entering the bedroom.  
“Then why don’t you?” Emmanuel asked, being bold the way Justin had told him to.  
“Tempting,” Justin answered, flipping him over. “Like this?”  
He spread Emmanuel’s legs, burying his face where Emmanuel would have never asked him to on his own accord. He used his mouth, going deep with his tongue. Emmanuel hissed and whimpered, biting the sheets, as Justin continued to penetrate him. He noted how Justin’s beard felt pleasant against his skin, and heightened his sensitivity.  
"uhmm" Emmanuel let the sound escape his mouth when Justin continued his movements. "Daddy...!"  
Justin penetrated Manu further with his tongue for a while before realizing how Manu'd called him. Then he stopped.  
"Could you repeat?" Justin asked.  
"Repeat what?" Emmanuel responded with a question.  
"Repeat how have you called me. I've heard it." Justin said.  
Emmanuel didn't seem to answer so Justin pushed one of his fingers up the French ass and Manu moaned.  
"I can go on... but only if you repeat." Justin pulled his finger out.  
"Fine... Fine... I-" Emmanuel wanted to say, but something was blocking him to do so.  
“Please,” Emmanuel said. “Continue.”  
Justin didn’t move, stubbornly waiting for Emmanuel to repeat what he’d said. When Emmanuel realized that Justin wasn’t going to pleasure him, he decided to do it himself, reaching behind to finger himself. He couldn’t get deep enough however, leaving him unsatisfied.  
“You’re helpless,” Justin smiled, taking Emmanuel’s wrist to stop him from moving his fingers inside. “Is it twitching in anticipation for me?”  
“Yes, help me daddy,” Emmanuel answered.  
Justin happily obliged, entering Emmanuel with his member and thrusting roughly.  
"Mmm yes... Yes daddy" Manu moaned, mostly because he wanted to pleasure Justin by that. He heard Justin chuckle and then the Canadian thrusted harder and deeper.  
Manu's body felt like on fire, he felt like time didn't exist and of course he felt Justin's dick in his ass. He screamed loud when Justin hit his prostate, but he didn't even know what he screamed. Maybe Justin's name. Or maybe he called him "daddy" again.  
Time passed and Justin's loud moans made Emmanuel come back to earth.  
"I'm coming!! I'm coming!" shouted Justin before ejaculating in Manu. He collapsed on the French and pulled out.  
"I love you" he sighed, out of breath. "You're still hard. Want rather a blowjob or a handjob?"  
“I don’t...” Emmanuel panted, obviously in a daze.  
His eyes were unfocused and his skin glistening with sweat. Justin decided to use his mouth, seeing as Emmanuel had responded so well to his tongue. He started out slow, letting Emmanuel get used to the movement, then adjusting his pace as Emmanuel thrust up his hips impatiently. He started deep throating, taking in the entire length.  
“I’m close,” Emmanuel gasped, arching his back. “Justin!”  
He came in Justin’s mouth, trembling with pleasure and curling his toes.  
They stayed for a moment in the bed, mostly for Emmanuel to catch his breath and calm down.  
"Now... Help me with dinner?" Justin asked and stood up, helping Emmanuel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped y'all enjoyed.  
> Follow us on ig  
> @macdeau.edits  
> @political_ships


End file.
